Life Without Her
by Vegeta Prince of All Saiyans
Summary: When Bulma goes missing and nobody can find her her parents turn to the only person who can.What will Vegeta realize when she's gone and what will a certain Saiyan Prince do to get her back? My First Fic that takes place in the 3 years before the Androids
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so I apologize if it isn't the greatest you have ever seen.

This fic covers the 3 years before the arrival of the Androids.

And I in no way own anything contained in this fic or any DBZ stuff.

Life Without Her

Prologue

"Woman the Gravity Machine is broken" again came a roar from the Room where the saiyan prince had taken up board after the defeat of Frieza and the return from Namek. He had been training vigorously in the GR to enhance his fighting ability not so much for the looming threat of the invincible Androids but still the same peaty reason to surpass Goku, the third class saiyan scum that has beaten him at every crossroads.

After not hearing an answer Vegeta yelled for her again but still there was no answer.

The woman is probably out with the weakling, too bad she was oblivious to the fact that he had been cheating on her. He almost thought that she deserved better but quickly dismissed that thought from his mind.

Frustrated with no answer from her he went in search of the old man that had offered him his home as a place to stay.

Vegeta found Dr. Briefs playing with some sort of instrument. "Stupid thing I can't get it to work"

noted the short man seeming frustrated until he saw vegeta coming at him looking equally as frustrated.

"Ah vegeta what brings you by my lab." cooed the Dr. in a pleasant tone.

"The Gravity Mchine is broken and the woman is not here to fix it." vegeta said with a tone that made it seem that he couldn't have been less interested in a conversation.

"Bulma isn't here well that certainly is strange she said she had a lot of work to do today." alleged Dr.Briefs. As he headed down to fix the machine for vegeta so he could resume his training.

Vegeta went back to his training session with the new enhanced fighting robot as his enemy. He jumped towards one and it raised it's robotic hand in the air to fire an energy blast but before he did vegeta disappeared and reappeared in back of the machine and kicked it's head off .

Watching the head of the very weak robot roll along the floor of the gravity room Vegeta picked it up and thought. "If this is all this tin can can do the Androids won't stand a chance especially when I make a little enhancement of my own."

Feeling very tired from the hard day of training vegeta took a shower and climbed into his cramped and small bed that Bulma had given it to him as revenge for the way he had treated her when he first came to live at Capsule Corp.

As vegeta drifted to sleep he thought about Bulma for some reason completely beyond his comprehension and couldn't keep himself from thinking where she had been all day.

With that final thought he fell to sleep and his saiyan body began to heal itself of the wounds he endured in the day That was behind him now.

Sorry this one was so short but it's late I'm tired and I like to finish 1 chapter at a time so the next one will be longer I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You can't help her now" yelled a voice in the distance as Vegeta appeared to be unaware of his surroundings.  
"She's Mine now and there's nothing you can do about it, It's a shame though that the only person capable of saving her life is as weak as you Prince Vegeta" the voice said again as Vegeta tried to find out where it was coming from.  
Struggling to speak Vegeta managed to let out a yell. "Where is she!  
"Why would you care Vegeta you could care less about this woman as you so blandly put it many times before, and as a reward for your weakness you get to watch me rip her apart one limb at a time." taunted the voice as it revealed itself. It had a tail much like vegeta and he couldn't help but notice the similarities between them. Black Hair, a brown tail, and armor much like the kind he whore when he first came to Earth.

"Vegeta Help Me" yelled a voice vegeta could clearly recognize as Bulma.  
Vegeta tried to move but found himself unable to do so. "What's the matter Prince Vegeta are you too weak, maybe we should bring Kakarot here he should be able to do the thing you can't we all know he is getting quite good at it.

" Still unable to move Vegeta well maybe then I should start dismantling this pathetic human bit by bit"  
threatened the creature with Bulma chained to the wall next to him.  
"Well she does have interesting hair maybe I should start with that." said the Creature casually as he began to grab at Bulma's hair and rip it out of the top of her head.  
Bulma let out an ear wrenching scream as Vegeta tried even harder to move but couldn't.  
"Should I go with the arms next?" "what do you think Vegeta? queried the creature as he grabbed both of Bulma's arms and ripped them out of the sockets.

"Let her go"! Vegeta yelled as he was still trapped in the same spot. But he was too late she fell limp and dead as the creature yelled out a demonic laugh.

"Looks like you've failed Prince Vegeta just like you failed in defeating Kakarot and Frieza this is becoming quite a trend for you maybe it would be best if I just ended your pathetic life right now" the creature yelled as he made his way towards Vegeta. 


End file.
